The Last Night
by The All Powerful Pigeon
Summary: This is based off and inspired by a CMV by CrimsonHourCosplay on YouTube. I highly recommend watching it! This summary isn't much of a summary but the story is good, I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

This is based off of a cmv by CrimsonHourCosplay. Now, ONWARDS!  
P.S. I am not attempting to write in the accents, sorry.  
P.P.S. I use their human names, so if that confuses anyone, here  
Hungary-Elizaveta Hedervary  
Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Austria-Roderich Edelstein

Let me know if you guys like it! All the credit for the plotline goes to its MARVELOUS creators!

The Last Night  
Prologue

Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizaveta Hedervary walked together down the gravel pathway.

"And then I said, 'That's what she said,' and West got really mad at me!" Gilbert said.

Elizaveta laughed and smacked him lightly upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked laughing with her as a grin spread across his face.

"Do I need a reason?"

Gilbert's grin grew wider.

She's so beautiful when she smiles, he thought.

Suddenly, her smile vanished and was replaced with a rather troubled expression. He followed her line of gaze and felt his smile fade as well.

Standing on the stone steps that led up to Elizaveta's home, was Roderich Edelstein.

Roderich was a composer. He was very rich and owned quite a large estate. Also, he was currently one of Elizaveta's suitors, hoping to win her affection and, with it, her marriage.

Unfortunately for the Austrian, someone had already beat him to winning the Hungarian woman's heart. And that person was none other than Gilbert himself.

But, even though he had her heart, he could never have her hand. It was no fault of either Elizaveta or Gilbert, for Elizaveta would have married the Prussian on the spot if only her father would allow it. But, alas, had forbade it.

"I have to go, Gil," Elizaveta said sadly.

"I understand, liebling (darling). I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. Unless..." she trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing, Gil, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled briefly before scurrying off.

Gilbert's gaze met Roderich's contemptuous face and he scowled.

As the Austrian offered Elizaveta his arm, she threw a sad look over her shoulder as she glanced at her best friend.

Gilbert watched as the pair vanished inside the large house before slowly walking home.

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

Her laughter was forced. It always was around Roderich. But he never noticed the strained look in her eyes

They talked for a while longer, the conversation bland and boring.

Oh, what a bore! Elizaveta thought. If only he was Gilbert!

After a few more minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Hedervary walked into the sitting room, arm in arm.

Elizaveta looked at her parents, confused. "Anya (mother)? Apa (father)? What's going on?"

Roderich stood from his seat beside her and reached into the pocket of his coat and got down on one knee.

She froze.

"Miss Elizaveta Hedervary," he began, "will you marry me?"

Elizaveta felt shock race through her.

What?! She thought. No!

She looked at her parents. They only smiled and looked at each other lovingly.

Elizaveta could practically hear her heart screaming "no" as it thumped wildly in her chest. But she knew she didn't get a choice, she'd never had any choice for her parents made them all for her.

She looked back at Roderich, her eyes flitting momentarily to the lavish ring nestled in the little velvet box.

Tears began to form as she whispered, "Yes."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last part of my fic based off of the CMV by CrimsonHourCosplay. Please enjoy!  
KEY TO NAMES  
Austria-Roderich  
Hungary-Elizaveta  
Prussia-Gilbert

Her shoes pounded against the pavement, crunched through the gravel, and raced through the dirt. But she kept running until the familiar door of the Beilschmidt household was directly in front of her. She hurried inside.

"Gilbert?" she called, her voice wavering.

~You come to me with scars on your wrist~

"Elizaveta?" he asked, coming around the corner. "What's wrong?"

Upon seeing his face and hearing the concern in his voice, Elizaveta collapsed, sobbing, into his arms.

~You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this~

"Gil, it happened!" she sobbed.

"What happened, liebling?"

"Roderich asked me to marry him."

Gilbert froze. "What did you tell him?"

Elizaveta pulled back, remaining silent.

~I just came to say goodbye/Didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine~

"What did you tell him?" Gilbert repeated.

She held up her left hand and watched his eyes shatter with heartbreak.

"Liebling…"

Elizaveta pushed him gently away and turned to leave.

~But I know it's a lie~

Gilbert latched onto her wrist only for her to jerk away.

~This is the last night you'll spend alone/Look me in the eyes so I know you know/I'm everywhere you want me to be~

She tried to leave again, but Gilbert wasn't going to let her get away that easily-he wasn't going to let her get away at all.

"You can't marry him, Elizaveta!" he cried.

Her tear-filled eyes met his distressed ones. "But I have no choice, you know my father hates you and he thinks Roderich will be the best thing for me."

~The last night you'll spend alone~

"But, Elizaveta-"

"No, Gilbert! Don't you see? We can never be together, we never could to begin with!"

~I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go/I'm everything you need me to be~

The words stung and he released her, watching with sad eyes as she left.

His heart was broken and shattered, but he still loved her with all he had.

*Break-Break-Break Dance!*

~Your parents say everything's your fault/But they don't know you like I know you~

Elizaveta sat on the couch in her living room. Mr and Mrs Hedervary stood in front of her. She had told them that she didn't want to marry the Austrian, that she didn't love him and that she never would.

"You don't get a choice! You're marrying Roderich and that's final! And if I ever see you with that Beilschmidt boy again you will regret it!" Her father, needless to say, was furious.

"Please, Elizaveta, listen to your father and I, we only want the best for you. And that boy…" her mother trailed off.

Elizaveta looked away.

Her father grabbed her chin and turned her face back. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, young lady!"

In an act of defiance, she jerked away and glared at Roderich, who stood nonchalantly by a window reading a book.

~They don't know you at all~

"This conversation isn't over." Mr Hedervary said, before leaving the room with his wife.

Elizaveta glared at Roderich before he left as well.

~I'm so sick of when they say, 'It's just a phase you'll be okay, you're fine'~

Elizaveta, now with no one to glare at, looked at the picture of Gilbert that rested on the coffee table with longing. Tears leaked from her eyes and danced down her cheeks.

~But I know it's a lie!~

She turned the frame face down so that she could no longer see his face and sobbed openly into her hands.

~This is the last night you'll spend alone/Look me in the eyes so I know you know~

Suddenly, the window opened and Elizaveta's head whipped up only to see Gilbert climbing in.

She jumped to her feet and rushed to him.

~I'm everywhere you want me to be~

"Gilbert! You shouldn't be here! You need to leave before my father sees you!"

"I don't care, Elizaveta! Ich liebe dich!"

~The last night you'll spend alone/I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go~

Gilbert took her in his arms and held her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder.

~I'm everything you need me to be~

She clung to him as if he were her only lifeline. And, in a way, he was.

~The last night away from me…~

*FLASHBACK*

Elizaveta laughed. Her and Gilbert were at a park near her house and having a great time.

"I want to try something!" Gilbert said, jumping to his feet. He ran over to a long plank of wood and jumped up onto it. "Watch this!"

And then he fell off, sending Elizaveta into a fit of giggles.

He frowned at her. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"Sure it is! Let me try!"

Needless to say, it was actually easier than it looked. Elizaveta walked the whole length of the plank of wood and back again.

"Show-off." Gilbert muttered.

"Come on, Gil, don't be such a sore loser!"

A little while later, Elizaveta was sitting under a tree, wondering where on Earth her friend had gone.

All of a sudden, Gilbert came running up to her, something hidden behind his back.

"Liebe! I found you something! Promise me you'll like it!"

"Uh, I promise?"

He pulled out a flower from behind his back and presented it to her. "Ta-dah!"

"It's beautiful!"

Gilbert blushed lightly and stuck it in her hair. "There!"

*END FLASHBACK*

~The night is so long when everything's wrong~

Gilbert let her go and grabbed onto her hands. "Run away with me, Elizaveta,"

~If you give me your hand I will help you hold on~

She pulled her hands out of his. "I can't." Tears still streamed down her cheeks.

~Tonight…~

Gilbert refused to give up. He held out his hand. "Please, liebe."

Elizaveta froze. She had never had a choice before, but did she have one now?

~Tonight.~

She made her choice.

The minute her small hand slipped into his calloused one, her father came back in.

~This is the last night you'll spend alone~

Mr Hedervary stormed over to them as Roderich and Mrs Hedervary stood in the doorway.

Her father broke their grasp on each other's hands.

"No, father, please! I love him!" Elizaveta cried, trying to get between them.

~Look me in the eyes so I know you know~

Mr Hedervary pushed the girl away and she stumbled.

~I'm everywhere you want me to be~

Gilbert tried to get past the man to help her, but Mr Hedervary grabbed him and started to drag him to the front door.

"Gil!" Elizaveta cried, jumping to her feet and racing after them.

As she ran through the doorway, Roderich grabbed onto her wrist in an attempt to stop her.

Slap!

Mrs Hedervary gasped as her the Austrian reeled backwards in shock. Elizaveta didn't care. She raced after her father, determined to be with the one she loved and no one else.

~The last night you'll spend alone/I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go~

Her father shoved Gilbert out the door and he fell down the steps to the ground.

~I'm everything you need me to be~

"GIL!" Elizaveta cried, trying to get past her father as tears streamed down her cheeks.

~I won't let you say goodbye/And I'll be your reason why!"

"Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta!"

"No, please, don't leave me!" the girl cried as she struggled to get out of her father's grasp.

~The last night away from me, away from me…~

Én is szeretlek (I love you), Gilbert

FIN


End file.
